Colors Of The Rainbow
by Onyxdoodle88
Summary: Saidie has always been a weak wizard, and no one wants to be friends with a weak wizard. Well, except for her best friend Karen. But when Karen moves away and Sadie is forced to act stronger than she really feels, it gets her into quite a predicament... And a debt. Now as she studies magic alongside the wizards of the strongest guild, can she finally overcome her weakness?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Yes this is my first story so please~~ be nice! All you haters out there go hate on someone else's story!You guys are just jealous of the awesome stories the people on this site write! But let's get back on topic. My name is Onyxdoodle88, and I am the main... I guess you could say... author of this story. And again please hold back on the hurt! I'm super nervous! And excited! And mischievous because my friends all have accounts and they don't know I have one too~~! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Read on!

XxXxX

"Hey Sadie! Watch out!"

Wham!

"I warned you~~!"

"Well you could have been more persistent about it..." I said grumbling under my breath as I scowled at the tennis ball now at my feet. I looked at where I was watching the gate of the small park my friend Karen and I were playing in, and sighed. Nothing there. Again.

"What's been up with you lately? You seem so... Spaced out. Are you daydreaming about that cute ice wizard in our class today~~" As you can plainly see, my best friend never takes anything I say seriously.

"No I wasn't!" I said blushing fiercely and turning my head. No way did I have a crush for that jerk!

"Sure~~ You weren't. I know I do! He's so dreamy~~ what was his name again?" she asked acting all dream-like as she lived her lovey-dovey fantasies. I rolled my eyes amazed that she was already so into boys though she never spent a single second with them.

"Jackal. Karen his name is Jackal." I mumbled picking up the ball and throwing it at her head as an act of revenge. I smirked as it hit the side of her head and she groaned... Before completely ignoring it.

"Oooo~~! So he's a predator as well! I'm so excited!" she said squealing and doing some weird chicken dance that I rolled my eyes at. "You've talked to him before right! You have to introduce us!" She continued rambling on and I took a seat on a nearby bench letting my thoughts wander. Lately I was having trouble focusing, but not because I was daydreaming about a boy. That's for stupid girls who see only love in every possible candidate like... Karen. No mine was a much more pressing matter. Graduation. Only three more months before the end of the school year when all the mages in my grade would move on to their jobs. Be it freelance wizard or guild-Mage, healer or just plain old street vender we all would have to choose our future.

The only problem is my options are extremely limited to almost zero. Why you might ask? Because I have little to no magic and am most definitely considered as low on the job list as a... Well. As a street vender. With my abilities it would be a miracle if I even made that. And what's worse is I think I have a stalker. I keep feeling an odd presence somewhere around me and to say I'm creeped out would be an understatement.

"Sadie? Yoo-hoo~! Are you in there?" Karen said tapping on my forehead. I waved her hand away sighing and looked up at her.

"Oh? Are you done with your babble?" I smiled inoccently as she got an almost visible tick mark on her head and pouted.

"Why weren't you listening! You know I could give you so much advice!"

"Sure you could..."

"What was that?!"

"Yes ma'am!" I said sitting up straight with my eyes wide as she gave me a more threatening look than a dragon could've given.

"That's what I thought!" she said smiling. I chuckled half heartedly and looked down. My troubles had been weighing more on my mind than I thought they had been. I was exhausted.

"... You know you'll be fine right?" I looked up surprised as Karen stare down at me. "Your more stubborn and determined than anyone I've known. I know if I ever had a guild you would be my first pick." I smiled up at her the best I could. I know she was trying to reassure me but when she pointed out her dream of wanting to run a guild... I knew she could do it. She was smart and pretty and powerful and popular... Everything I would ever want to be... But couldn't ever possibly be.

"Come on," she said still smiling. "Let's get some ice cream on the way home." I let her lead me to the shop and she bought me a cone of lemon lime. My favorite kind. I sometimes wonder why she... A girl who has everything would be friends with me. I wouldn't be surprised if she was playing me. She walked me halfway to our houses and we both sat down on a bench.

"You know... I didn't want to upset you further but... My fathers decided to move again... This time all the way up to the northern guilds." she said slowly, raising a hand to stop me as I almost yelled my head off at her. "I-I didn't want to tell you because... Your my best friend... I move so often I don't have the time to make friends but... You were really always nice to me." she smiled at me and I was at a loss for words. This just wasn't fair... She was my only friend... But I knew she was hurting too so I held back my tears as best I could and smiled sadly nodding

"Promise you'll keep a spot for me at that guild of yours?"I asked holding out my pinky.

"Promise," she said wrapping her pinky around mine and smiling. "I promise to remember you. Let's see; red hair, green-blue eyes, and a bunch of freckles all over her face."

I chuckled as she made the makeshift list and made one of my own, noting her blue hair and eyes purple. We didn't say good-bye but I did silently in my head. I knew she wouldn't remember me. Not many people would. Besides... Red isn't my real hair color. I always wore a wig whenever I let the house because I was embarrassed of it.

I arrived at my Aunt's shop and took a deep breath before stepping in. It would do me no good to cry anyways.

"Hey Aunt Sophie!"

"Hey dear! Beautiful night isn't it?"

I blinked and looked out the window as I set to work.

"Yeah Aunt Sophie," I smiled. "A beautiful night for new beginnings."

I suddenly jerked my head downwards from the sky I had been looking at. There it was again, that weird feeling of being watched. And again, there was nothing there. I sighed and turned around remembering suddenly that I had a normal job... Maybe I could convince my aunt to let me continue working for her after graduation!

"Say Aunt Sophie..."

Oh yes, a beautiful night for newbeginnings indeed.

XxXxX

Well there you have it! Be aware I am a REALLY lazy person and if you want me to continue you better reveiw! Also give me ideas and tell me what I'm doing you'd like something to change or you'd like something to happen just tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen! Peace y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well!... It's been a while hasn't it? I guess I did warn you though. Hopefully I can get the next one done sooner. You know what to do! Read on! **

"Can anyone help over here?! Honestly this store always has the worst hired help!" the rich old woman two isles over commented gruffly as she tried to reach a large purse a shelf out of her reach. Why she frequents this store if the help is,'So~ bad' I'll never know. I walked over to where she was standing in the corner of my aunts shop and raised my hand, concentrating hard I created a magic circle and slowly lifted the purse down from the shelf above us. Sure it was rather slow and it shook a little but neither of us were able to reach that shelf so it was the only option. My magic hadn't gotten any better since Karen had left two years ago, and frankly neither had my luck. I was still here, working with my aunt who can never remember where she left her keys.

"Finally! I've sat here waiting all day! Now ring me up. We're having soup at my sweet little daughter-in-laws and I cannot be late!" she said waddling over to the counter. I shook my head and sighed before chuckling and following her. She was always the last customer of the day so I was sure I wouldn't have much more trouble after this.

Ring! The door opened wide. Sighing I finished with the old woman and looked over at the door.

"Welcome to..." No one was there. I did a quick scan of the room before noting there were no visible people until I heard a soft, 'Ahem' below me and I looked down at the short man white facial hair and an unusual striped hat in the shape of horns .

"Oh!" I said in surprise as I quickly looked at him."I'm so sorry about that. I didn't see you come in. What can I help you with?" I asked slightly perturbed at the fact that he had gotten so close to me without my being aware of it.

"Nothing at the moment thank you," he said studying our wares. I nodded a little suspicious and looked back down at the work I would have to do.

"Tell me if you need anything." He nodded at this and I relaxed, now all I had to do was wait for this guy to go home and then hopefully I could get some rest as well. I swear the old man didn't move an inch after I said that. Looking at the clock I noted it was still an hour before closing time and I sighed, today had been an extremely long day, longer and harder than usual. All I wanted right now was to go to bed and sleep, but even after the store closed I still had plenty of paperwork to do. I hope no one else comes in...

Ring! As if to mock me the door swung wide open once more and a man I was able to see stepped in. Sighing and grumbling under my breath I set down the paperwork I had been working on and turned to greet him, only to find he and the old man from earlier were gone, the only tell-tale sign they had been there being the door swinging wildly back and forth.

Looking around I shrugged and went over to the door to flip the sign to closed. Weird day but thank goodness it's over.

XxXxX

I'm being paranoid aren't I? I thought to myself as I walked towards the small dark post office that was across the street from our neighboring store. Though it was a relatively short walk to get there I always felt like I was being watched. Finally I reached the store and quickly stepped inside, peeking out the small window to once again see no one there. Yeash, my brain just loves to play tricks on me. I walked up to the desk noting the absence of the clerk that was usually there as I began the horrible paperwork that was necessary to send a package in my small hometown.

"Ah, Sadie!" Jackal, the head clerk at the post office said as he came from around the corner. Looking back two years ago I have no idea what I or Karen ever saw in him. He's just a plain old human that's super cute and a total jock. And of course the word "jock" and "jerk" are REALLY similar. "Taking care of your poor old Aunt's chores are we? She still to sick to get out of bed?" he said as he smirked and began to organize my paperwork.

"Yes," I said curtly wanting nothing more than to leave.

"So are you still going to refuse my offer for a date? Come on~! My record was just broken by a newbie! If I get a date with you I'll be on top again! I've already dated every one else! if only that other girl was still here. What was her name? Oh right! Karen! Now that was a true girl!" he said leaning forward to rest on the countertop. I felt a pang in my chest. Not that I felt for him or anything, but... I used to have a crush on him and his reminder of my best friend and how inferior I was to her struck a cord. Sighing I finished up just in time to hear the door swing open once more.

"Hello sir!" Jackal greeted the new customer cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

I glanced back to see a tall dark-skinned man towering over the two of us. His daunting form at least 6 and a half feet tall as he placed a letter on the counter.

"To Magnolia." he said gruffly shifting as though he was nervous. He kept glancing back towards the door as though he were afraid of someone or something that might come through it.

"Right away sir!" he pressed a button on the wall and it swung open to reveal his stamper. He switched the setting and I watched as I always did in awe as it magically transformed into the precise stamp he needed. Someday, I told myself, I would be able to do such great magic as well.

However my thoughtful moment turned to utter chaos when as soon as Jackal went to stamp the package gunshots rang through the air and I found myself flung forward as a powerful wind blew both me, and the letter straight over the counter and into Jackal. I grunted as I hit the ground but immediately ducked under the counter to join Jackal where he was hiding. Both of us could tell, whoever was using that wind spell was no ordinary wizard.

More gunshots fired and the wind blew so hard and so fast neither Jackal nor I could move from the counter. I also found myself unable to hear or see beyond where the wind was howling. I plastered myself against the wall and squeezed my eyes and hands tight together only to open both as I felt an unfamiliar presence in my palms. Slightly bent, yet still quite easy to distinguish was the letter and I felt an overwhelming wave of curiosity mingle with my present terror. I looked over to Jackal only to find he had fainted for reasons unknown and I felt the urge to open the letter grow stronger. With trembling hands I reached for the opening only hesitating once as more shots fired and the wind grew in strength.

Opening the letter, I glanced at it briefly understanding the words meanings, but nothing beyond that.

_Dear Cocoa,_

_This mission grows more and more boring everyday as I search for that stupid Fossil. Like it even exists! Last night Redcloak was taken out by Fairytail and we just keep losing members, if we don't find that stupid thing soon they will and then it'll just be even more of an effort... Tell the boss we did however find a clue._

_Apparently, about 16 years back on May 14, a girl with unusually colored hair was adopted into the family of merchants that lives in this area. We think she is a guardian of some sort. Probably to a clue to the Rainbow. After all considering all the colors I've seen this week alone, it'd be hard to find someone with truly unusual hair._

_ Wish me luck!_

_ Blackcloak._

I looked back over the letter once more. Twice more. Again. I was so immersed in the task I almost didn't notice the wind dying down. Thankfully I did, and I had time to stuff the letter back into it's envelope just as it finally stopped.

As it stopped Jackal stirred next to me and groaned as he sat up.

"Where-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. He looked confused at first, but then the details of what happened to him must have come back because his eyes grew very large and frightened looking and... He passed out again rolling my eyes I slapped my forehead in exasperation then turned away to check and see if it was safe to come out. As soon as I turned my head though, I found myself face to face with a masked man. I gasped and pressed myself against the counter not moving. The man looked me over then held out his hand. I knew what he wanted, and I wasn't about to deny him. I held out the letter and he took it nodding while I just gulped and kept my eyes on him. He glanced at me, his eyes the only thing visible and they narrowed as though he were thinking. Then the last thing I remember before I passed out was him waving his hand in front of my face.

**Glad that's over with! Read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I would like to ask what you guys think of Jackal of I should improve him or change him or something. Also tell me if you think he and Sadie should end up together because you'll be seeing him a LOT more often. I'm sorry if some of you were upset with how he acted last chapter~ R&R~!

XxXxX

It was black almost everywhere I looked. You'd think you would see some sort of color when your dreaming, but I couldn't see a thing. I didn't know if I was to deeply asleep and couldn't dream or something, but I didn't think that was the case. It wasn't the sort of black you'd see everywhere... It was more like the kind of a black you'd see on a wall. Where you know it's a wall, and you know it's there to block something. I laid my hand against the black surface. It didn't feel unusual, just smooth and well- blocking. I frowned. It felt so... Restraining. I wanted so badly to break it down, but I didn't feel able to.

Sadie!

I looked around unable to find who was calling my name.

SADIE!

It was getting WAY to loud now. They should seriously stop.

S-A-D-I-E! WAKE UP!

I jolted upright and ended up slamming my head into Jackals who stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

I blinked my eyes in the harsh light of what looked like a hospital room and rubbed my head.

"OW!" Jackal said. "I knew you were hardheaded but wow!" he said smirking and looking up at me. His face turned serious and concerned soon after. "You okay?"

I had to force back a blush and instead nodded my head. Darn him for doing that to me. And darn me for falling for it! I had long since given up on boys like him hadn't I?!

He worriedly came back over to the bed I was lying in and after a while of me being silent started tapping my shoulder insistently. I looked at him like he was crazy but he just kept at it.

"What are you doing?"

"Tapping you."

"..."

"..."

"Again, what are you doing?"

He chuckled and finally stopped tapping me as he leaned back in the chair set next to my bed.

"You sure were out for quite a while sleeping beauty! Then again they said you were under a very powerful sleeping spell. Good thing for you too! The city has been almost decimated by a wizard battle! FairyTail came in and fought off an entire army while you were asleep!"

I blinked in utter shock. That masked person, had he purposely put me in the hospital for that very reason? Wait... Decimated?! My Aunt!

Seeing my look of panic Jackal set a hand on my shoulder.

"Woah there! Your Aunts fine! FairyTail had the city evacuated before the battle, no one was hurt I promise. The only bad thing is that FairyTail has warned us of more enemies, apparently they only fought the foot soldiers last night." I sighed in relief and began feeling sleepy again, noticing this Jackal chuckled and headed for the door.

"Get some rest kay? I'll take care of your shop for you. In exchange though I want you to tell people we went on a date! My records at stake!" he said winking and shutting the door.

I lay back down staring at the ceiling as I thought about what had happened. Looks like my peace filled days were gone at least for now... I jumped slightly as a nurse poked her head in.

"Oh! I'm sorry were you resting? Should I come back later?" she asked timidly.

I sat up and shook my head. So much for rest. The nurse smiled.

"You have a visitor!" she said cheerfully backing out to allow room for whomever it was to come in.

It turned out to be my parents who gushed over me repeatedly until I was able to convince them I was fine, and in my dads case, not pregnant and hiding it from them.

"Oh sweetie I was so worried! Next time that happens tell me!" It would be useless to point out I had been unconscious so I stayed quiet as she continued on. "Alas because the house was destroyed we shall have to move... And destroyed it was! It might as well have been the epicenter of the battle! So~ where do you want to move?"

It took me a while to be able to speak after that. The town was decimated, I might be falling back in love, my parents wanted to move... I was so beyond shocked and overwhelmed that I did what was natural. I squeaked out a short and clipped, "I'm not moving." And I fainted.

XxXxX

I woke up in a black car that I recognized to be my parents. They were arguing quite fiercely and it had begun to echo back to my head, making it pound and throb.

"Guys, lower the volume..." I said sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Dear! Your up!" my mom said as she looked at me and smiled. "Now, tell your father he's being an idiot."

I looked at my father confused and he let out an exasperated sigh as he watched the road.

"I know you'd rather not move so I said we should let you stay with your aunt but your MOM." He said stressing the word mom. "Is for some reason really against it."

"My sister is the craziest most unusual person their is! She'd ruin my perfect little baby!" If anyone had been around when she's said that I would have been so embarrassed I could die. As it was I blushed and dropped my head before sighing and sitting back up.

"I really agree with Dad on this Mom." I said and her draw dropped in a over dramatic way.

"Wah! My baby's growing up!" She said crying on my dad's shoulder. Both my father and I sweat dropped but we knew the argument was over and he turned down the road to the condo's the government was having the citizens stay in while they rebuilt. The car pulled up to one of the buildings and I stepped out of the car and rolled my eyes as my mother wiped her eyes in an almost comical way as she continued to cry.

"You'll call us everyday right?"

"Yes mom."I said exasperated. Immediately my Mom brightened up.

"Alright honey! Ta-ta! Say hi to your aunt for me~!" I smiled at my mom's eccentric ways, and looked at my dad.

"Take care hon."

"I will Dad." I said smiling even wider."Bye, love you guys!"

"Bye dear!" My mom called as she and my dad pulled away.

I turned around and walked into the condo building my aunt was staying at. I wondered what Karen was doing at that moment. Probably having lots of fun with her new guild friends and such- no! I'm not gonna let that get to me. I probably sounded really selfish and stupid thinking like that anyway. It had been so long since I had been thinking like this, it was beyond unusual. I thought I had put it all behind me, along with my crush on the stupid insensitive Jackal. I stopped in my tracks and slapped my forehead. Why was I thinking like this?!

I continued down the hallway until I reached the last plaque that held the numbers. I looked at it curiously and located the number on my aunts room. For some odd reason, it was shimmering and I squinted at it, it took me forever to make it out. It shimmered brighter and longer. Though it was probably just something my crazy old aunt had done I felt a feeling of dread and moved faster down the hallway.

Something, was definitely not right. I only hoped it was just that she had forgotten her medicine.

Her room was at the end of a long hallway and when I reached it, just like the sign, her door was shimmering. It was almost like a mirage, one that you weren't sure if it was there or not. I heard voices on the other side of the door and I hesitated before I knocked.

It was weird that my aunt would have visitors. I knocked on the door and immediately all the voices inside stopped. There was absolute silence and I felt my dread increase.

"Aunt Sophie?" I called. "It's me Sadie. Can I come in?"

I heard some faint murmuring before my aunt came and opened the door.

"H-hello dear, w-what brings you here?" She said her hair ruffled and looking like she had definitely just woken up.

I looked behind her to see there was no one else in the entire apartment and frowned.

"Er, yes..." I said a little bit suspicious. "My parents are moving and I'd rather not. Can I stay with you?" For a second my aunt visibly relaxed and she smiled wildly and hugged the life out of me.

"Of course you can dear!" She said releasing me and dragging me in. I smiled and once more noticed the absence of other people in her apartment.

"Were you talking to yourself Aunt Sophie?" I asked perplexed.

"T-talking- oh yes! Yes o-of course!" She said chuckling with a crazed look in her eyes. "I was just l-looking for my keys and I-I well you get the idea." I looked at her worried.

"...Alright." I said before turning around to head into the kitchen.

When I did I found myself face-to-face with the masked man from the post office. I yelped stumbling backwards and falling down. Immediately my aunt was at my side.

"You said you wouldn't reveal yourself till she was gone!" My aunt said horrified.

"She won't be leaving for a while now and we're on a deadline." A voice spoke behind me. With wide eyes I looked behind me to see an even taller masked man, this time with a blue mask. "Besides, if we can't get the information out of you by threatening you, we can always threaten her..." I felt the dread reach its maximum point. What the heck was even going on?!

XxXxX

Well! Thats that! Sry for the really cliche beginning. Tell me what you like and if you have any ideas! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey... I'm back... I've been feeling so "meh" lately... Huh... Well... Tell me if I should keep it up and add in your input please! I really need it~ R&R~!

XxXxX

I stared up at the man wearing the blue mask in horror. Why were they here?! What were they doing with my aunt?! And why- why was my aunt so afraid?

"Will you tell us the information we want?"The blue-masked man asked calmly.

"Never!" My aunt spat pulling me farther behind her. "I never had it in the first place!"

"Very well then." The man said stepping forward. "We are not unwilling to torture you to get the information we want." He pulled a long thin and flexible knife from his sleeve and set it down. "Blue Truth." He spoke and the blade floated up into the air circling my aunt and I.

"Tell a lie and the blade will stab you," he said sitting on the couch in front of us. "Where, did you send the relic?"

"I've told you before! I've no idea what this relic of yours is!" My aunt all but yelled. The blade,steadily quivered, but didn't make a move to get any closer. My fear heightened and I felt the room grow colder.

"Well spoken. Not a lie, but not the whole truth either. Very well, I'll ask another question." The white-masked man, whom I had almost forgotten in the presence of the blue one suddenly stood up and gazed at our apartment door. As if this was normal the blue man ignored it. "Where is the book of emotions?"

My aunt stiffened behind me and I looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Frozen carbon dioxide billowing out in small clouds.

"H-how do you know about that?" She asked. I felt her shiver and I realized it wasn't just me, the room WAS getting colder. Much colder. As if attuned to my thoughts, suddenly the door flew open and Jackal, followed by a girl with long golden hair and another girl who was much shorter with long black hair followed close behind.

The white man stood facing them but the blue man remained still.

"Sadie!" Jackal cried. "Are you alright?!"

Too scared to speak I nodded and the blond girl stepped forward. She was truly beautiful and her blue eyes sparkled with determination.

"Surrender quietly masked!" She called and beneath his mask the blue man's eyes glanced at her before he stood up.

"I suppose I should take some insurance with me," he said reaching towards my aunt and I. Wind ripped between his hand and our bodies and the small black haired girl darted around the white masked man and stepped between the blue man and my aunt and I. The blue man narrowed his eyes. "Little girl, this is not of your concern."

"Actually, it was the moment you started threatening innocent people." She replied with animosity. The blond girl had her hands balled in fists and she was in a fighting stance. A glint of light came from her fist and I realized she held a key.

"The building is surrounded. One false move and we take the whole place and you down." She said seriously. "If you wanted to remain inconspicuous, you shouldn't have walked through the front door so obviously, anyone-" her eyes strayed to Jackal briefly "-could see you."

I jolted in surprise as I noticed the mark on her fist. It was Fairy Tail's symbol! The little girl also had the same mark! These were Fairy Tail wizards! And Jackal had gone to get them!

The blue man's eyes were cold and hard beneath his mask.

"Well, I had hoped to take the girl as well, however, the old woman will suffice." He snapped his fingers and the dagger flew through the air and stabbed my aunt through the shoulder.

"Aunt Sophie!" I screamed and suddenly I was blown back by a harsh wind and the little black haired girl landed next to me on her feet.

"That was close," she murmured. I looked at her with wide frightened eyes, then back at my aunt who was clutching her shoulder. I also realized that the small black haired girl had saved me when I saw the wide magic circle beneath my aunt and the two masked men.

"I hope to see you again soon Miss Sadie." the blue man said in a deep foreboding tone, then he, my aunt, and the white masked man were magically transported to wherever they'd come from.

XxXxX

I felt someone shaking my shoulders, but I was still in shock from what had happened. My own AUNT had just been taken from me, after being brutally interrogated and stabbed, she had been whisked away by those- those- masked.

Snap out of it! Being a weak little girl wasn't helping my aunt at all! I shook my head and focused on what was around me. After the masked's disappearance, a bunch of people had been coming in and out of the small condo, they had dragged me out so they could perform a spell to try to retrace the magic. Jackal, thank goodness for him, had indeed gone to get Fairy Tail after he had seen those men enter my Aunt's condo. He also hadn't left my side the entire time after the incident. I looked over at him as he talked to the doctor that was checking me over for wounds. Without him there, I am absolutely sure I would have been taken as well. Taken. Like my aunt. My aunt who I was too weak to do anything to help. I swallowed my tears and shook my head.

I hadn't seen the Fairy Tail wizards directly but I had seen them walking around the little camp that had been set up outside the complex. The people who had been living there were either very upset, very curious, or just very obnoxiously checking out Lucy and Wendy as I had learned their names were. Lucy seemingly escaped the crowd of people asking her questions and she dragged Wendy with her as well and they jogged over to Jackal and I.

"Hey Sadie! Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked cheerfully and I couldn't help but smile at her infectious happiness.

"Yeah, I guess. Listen I'm sorry I was so totally useless and-"

"I'll have none of that!" Lucy interjected with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Anyone would have been the same anyway so forget about it ok? Be more confident! I feel like you'd crumble if I said even one mean thing!"

I looked like a deer caught in a spotlight, my eyes wide and my face completely shocked. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before. In fact, aside from Karen, this was the longest a girl as pretty as Lucy had spent talking to me.

"I-I-Er-um..." I said at a loss for words. Beside me Jackal chuckled and lightly punched my shoulder.

"She's right! We gotta work a backbone into you!"

I felt most of the shock and fear start to wear me down and mixed with happiness I think the dam broke. I began laughing uncontrollably and tears ran down my face.

"T-thank you." I said chuckling. "Sorry, about that."

Lucy sat down on the opposite side of me smiling.

"No problem!" She said cheerfully. "And we will absolutely- without a doubt! Get you Aunt back okay?" She said sticking her pinky out. "Pinky promise!"

I smiled and looked at her hand.

"Pinky promise."

XxXxX

I found that I had a lot in common with Lucy and Wendy. We were fast becoming friends and I found myself sufficiently distracted from the memories of my aunts dissapearance.

"Are you Sadie?" a voice interrupted us from behind. I looked behind me and saw a man in a gray suit was the one who had spoken.

"Yes..." I said with slight trepidation as he pushed his glasses up on his face.

"I need to speak with you."

XxXxX

Alright, the chapters done. No ones reviewing though... Sad face... Please read and review! It makes me feel good unless you have criticism. Then keep it to your selves. Alas I may not continue this story because of the lack of interest. If there's a story you'd like to have written but don't feel like writing it give me a basic idea of what it is and if I like it I may write it! Tata for now!


End file.
